


stay with me

by stylinshaw



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinshaw/pseuds/stylinshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan sees it first.</p><p>*</p><p>(dramatically saving each other from certain death or barely surviving something that almost makes the other break down and just smirking wearily and mumbling flippant smartass remarks to HIDE THE DEPTH OF THEIR FEELINGS au) (<a href="http://caseyblevins.co.vu/post/91728314580/important-ship-tropes-fake-dating-secret">x</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is just consider it as me satisfying my cravings for lovey!protective!d&p 
> 
> warning for swearing!
> 
> title - kiss me slowly by parachute!! (not the song by sam smith) :}
> 
> disclaimer - not my boys D:

Dan sees it first.

He knows that he’s joked about Phil dying because of something utterly _dumb_ before- he knows that Phil probably _could_ die because he’s left a candle lit, or something.

But this- this is real. Phil is sidestepping onto the road to avoid the gaping manhole in the middle of the pavement, Dan right next to him. He’s telling a story about goats, and Dan’s laughing quietly.

And that’s when Dan sees it. There’s a car, going so fast it’s probably breaking a lot of traffic laws, zooming _right towards Phil._

It’s right there, literal _inches_ away, when Dan grabs a fistful of Phil’s shirt and pulls him towards the pavement, their bodies colliding softly. The car moves on, the driver looking completely unaware of what he might have done.

“Oh,” Phil says, looking back. He stares at Dan a little vacantly for a long moment.

“That’s about right,” Dan says, trying to sound nonchalant. He definitely isn’t feeling that way- his heart is racing faster than the car that nearly hit Phil.

“Oh, my God,” Phil’s eyes are wide, and his palms, flat against Dan’s chest, are cold. “ _Dan._ ”

“Phil,” Dan responds, tugging the older man onto the pavement. “Are you alright?”

Phil looks mildly traumatized- Dan doesn’t blame him. Worry is sparking up inside him.

“Oh, bear, I’m sorry,” And, yeah, Dan was prepared for a lot of things- maybe a shocked Phil, or a relieved Phil. He wasn’t expecting _this._

“There isn’t anything to be sorry about, though,” Dan replies. The last thing he wants is for Phil to feel bad. “The driver of that car should be sorry. The colour was _hideous,_ and-“

“I just nearly got myself killed,” Phil cuts him off. His eyes are the tiniest bit watery, and all Dan wants to do is make him feel better. “I don’t want you to live without me, Dan.”

Maybe it would’ve sounded a little self-centered to other people. But Dan knows that Phil understands how much they mean to each other- he knows Phil gets that Dan wouldn’t be able to live without him.

“Please,” is what Dan says flippantly instead. “I could live without you. I have anime and Tumblr to keep me company.”

Phil looks down, a small, knowing smile on his face.

“Okay, then,” he answers. “In any case, thank you.”

He slips his hand into Dan’s.

Dan’s mind blanks for a moment. And then he’s gripping onto Phil’s hand tight.

“Don’t die on me again,” he says. “I’d kill you if you did.”

Phil lets out a laugh, and they begin walking again. It’s the nicest sound Dan’s ever heard.

“You’d kill me if I died?” Phil questions, grinning. “And I haven’t even died, Dan. Your logic astounds me.”

“Whatever,” Dan rolls his eyes, suddenly _extremely_ aware of the minimal amount of space between him and Phil. He doesn’t say any more, and the two of them walk in silence for a while, until they’re at the front door of their flat.

“Wait,” Phil’s eyebrows knit together, and he lets go of Dan’s hand. A brief flash of panic erupts in Dan’s stomach- this is it. The beginning and end of their relationship. Or lack thereof.

But Phil begins to rummage in his pockets, and- oh. Yeah. The _keys_ to their flat.

And now he’s feeling a little dumb, and Phil’s found the keys, and he’s blurting out, “Do we need to talk about this?”

Phil pauses, key in the lock. “Do we need to?” he repeats, turning to face Dan. He’s got a smile on his face that’s making Dan feel ten times better.

Dan looks at Phil. “I guess not,” he says. Without thinking, he grasps Phil’s chin gently and presses a soft kiss to his lips. When he draws back, Phil is beaming so wide Dan wonders _why_ they haven’t been doing this _forever._

“I suppose it’s good that I nearly died today, then,” he jokes. Dan wants to tell him _not_ to joke about that, but really. It probably is.

“Yeah. Probably,” he answers quietly. Phil opens the door. They walk in.

Life goes on. It’s just that now there’s a little more color in it.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are LOVE <3 hope you enjoyed!
> 
> tumblr : padaledcki


End file.
